Buttercup's Revenge
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: Although she learned her lesson after the episode Moral Decay, Buttercup is back to normal... Or IS she?


This story takes place after the episode of Moral Decay of the Powerpuff Girls. It has much violence, so it is recommended for Teenagers and others above the age of 13...It's also my first FanFiction,enjoy!

Buttercup felt humiliated. She was beaten up by everybody she punched their teeth out of. Blossom and Bubbles were laughing at her. Buttercup was emotional and mentally damaged. She had only one word on her mind: REVENGE.

She planned to kidnap everyone, and torture them by physically unleashing her power. She had a disturbing smile and wide eyes pasted on her face. She twitched an eye, but Bubbles came into the room.

"Buttercup? I know you learned your lesson but... It's been 2 MONTHS since you've EVER joined us to fight crime..." Bubbles was worried.

Buttercup stood up, and faced her. Bubbles realized something. Something was... WRONG. She noticed the grin Buttercup had, but it was disturbingly wide. Her eyes added to the emotion Buttercup was showing. Bubbles stepped back, but then, she was knocked out by a mysterious figure with spiky hair.

"Butch, where are Blossom and the Professor?"

Butch replied "Boomer and Brick already knocked THEM out." He then gave Buttercup a smooch on her cheek. "That's my insane little girl," he told the green clothed psychotic.

"Mayor, the villains of Townsville and others are dissapearing. I'm getting concerned..." Sara Bellum suddenly got knocked out, along with the entire crowd that harmed Buttercup. The Mayor was sent to Jamaica for vacation.

Buttercup chuckled with her insanity increasing each asked "When do we get to puncthy our sisters?"

The mastermind said "With time, my friend! With time..."

Two Days later

"W-Where..." Blossom finally woke up. She found the entire town and her tied up securely. Bubbles was shaking in fear, and because the room was unnaturally cold.

3 figures revealed their faces. Mojo Jojo and Him gasped as they saw the Rowdyruff Boys, each with a disturbing smile or grin, frightening Big Billy.

Everyone was gasped to see that the REAL mastermind was...

"BUTTERCUP!?" Blossom immediantly screamed as she saw her sister, yet she looked different. Her hair was still messy, and she smiled. All her teeth were there, but... They were FANGS!

Boomer said "Everyone... Prepare for Buttercup's REVENGE."

Buttercup threw her head back while laughing in an insane and disturbing tone.

"MHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed nonstop for 5 minutes, without stopping...

She was wearing a green jacket, and a pair of mad scientist goggles.

Ace asked "WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!?" While widening his eyes.

"Ace, Ace, Ace...Don't you REMEMBER!? You all punched my teeth out, and all I wanted WAS TO HAVE MONEY! But you all humiliated me... I was emotionally damaged permanently, and I've lost my sanity ever since. NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY! BOYS, BEAT MY FAMILY UP UNTIL THEY CRY THEIR OWN BLOOD FROM THEIR EYES!" Buttercup screamed for the Boys to punch the Utonium Family.

Brick had clawed at Blossom's cheek. She screamed as the blood ran down her face. Buttercup saw her own sister's blood, and began to forever go insane.

"Yes, give me more... More...I WANT MORE!" And she had beat up Blossom from there. Blossom only screamed in pain, and Fuzzy Lumpkins screamed in fear.

Finally, Blossom's deadly screams came to a halt. Buttercup finally saw blood from Blossom's eyes as the body before her had been damaged enough. Butter cup placed her in a hospital, saying that she was 'badly injured in a battle with Mojo Jojo." Blossom was still alive, and she said "I'm... Sorry..." before she was hospitalized.

Bubbles tried to escape the ropes, but the chains held her tight. Buttercup grabbed a pair of sewing scissors, and stabbed Bubbles in her right foot. Blood rapidly came on Buttercup's face as she stopped the stabbing and punched Bubbles' cheek. Bubbles had cried, which made Buttercup's eyes grow more disturbing. Her face was covered in blood, and the Professor was also hostiplaized and put into a coma along with Bubbles.

Buttercup continued her act, until everyone he wanted her revenge on had been sent to the hospital. Butch gave her water to splash on herself to clean up the blood.

Boomer had cheered in joy, and Brick only gave the insane little girl a thumbs-up.

Buttercup only said "Now, if only I could have time to laugh at their faces..."


End file.
